<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprises by Verai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849477">Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai'>Verai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RDR2 tumblr Requests [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Shameless Smut, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've managed to convince Arthur to come to Strawberry and spend the night with you. You've got a surprise for him, and you're hoping that the wait will be worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RDR2 tumblr Requests [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little request from tumblr.<br/>anonymous asked:<br/>Imagine reader wearing lingerie for Arthur for the first time and Arthur.exe has stopped working but when he's back online he's feral</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You ready yet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Almost, Arthur.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighed, but smiled. When you had told him you had a surprise for him, he wasn’t expecting you to drag him to a hotel up in Strawberry and make him take a bath. When he came back to the room, he was certainly surprised to find the door locked. You had assured him the wait would be worth it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright. Come on in,” you chirped, unlocking the door and scampering away from it to stand in the middle of the room. You were a bit nervous, but hoped that this surprise was worth all the time you had spent scraping and saving up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur opened the door and walked in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And stopped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And stared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, close the door, honey. Do you want anyone else to see?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur quickly slammed the door behind him, the thought of anyone else beholding the beauty before him making him feel violently possessive. Walking up to you slowly, as if you would disappear like the dream he thought you were, he tentatively reached out to you, tracing the white lace trim on the cream colored corset, his fingers brushing against your skin. His eyes took in the cute cotton drawers that ended mid-thigh and the teasing line of skin before your stockings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry, his heart hammering in his chest. Counting his lucky stars that he could see you like this, he got onto his knees and wrapped his arms around you, pressing his face into your belly and taking a deep, shaky breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Darlin’,” he murmured into the fabric of your corset. He looked up at you, his pupils dilated, his face flushed with heat. “I need you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was all the warning you got before Arthur picked you up and threw you onto the bed. He leapt upon you like an animal, caging you under his body. Unbuttoning his fly in record time, he freed his manhood and pressed himself against you, humping you mindlessly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You moaned at his feral behavior; he was consumed with the need to be inside of you, and you loved it. You spread your legs, the open seam in your drawers giving him access to your most intimate parts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur took full advantage of your offer, taking his cock into his hand and guiding it inside of you, pushing until he was all the way in. Grabbing your throat, he crushed you against the bed, his hips furiously rutting into you, his mind gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mine, <em>mine</em>,” he growled until he buried himself deep, pressing his forehead against yours. “All <em>mine</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed you passionately as he spent himself inside of you, holding you tight. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he finally caught his breath, he blinked and looked at you, worry filling his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so sorry sweetheart, I shouldn’t’ve been so rough...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You immediately put your fingers to his mouth to shush him. “Arthur, that was the best. You really showed me how much you value me.” Lifting yourself up to kiss him on his cute nose, you smiled adoringly at him. “I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur smiled and nuzzled you tenderly before sharing a long, sweet kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yer the best thing that’s ever happened to me, darlin’.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and sticking around, fam! Still working on a couple of other full length fics, aiming to get them done in the next couple of weeks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>